vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vespiquen
Summary Vespiquen is a Bug/Flying type Pokémon, based on a queen bee. It rules over an entire hive of Combee, controlling and protecting it. It evolves from exclusively female Combee at level 21. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Vespiquen Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Beehive Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Combee Summoning (Used for attacking, stat amplifying, and healing), Poison Manipulation, Rock Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Poison and Confusion), Air Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Love, Rage, and Fear), Dynamax Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other rare and powerful 3-Stage evolutions like Empoleon or Golem) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range, tens of kilometers with moves like Power Gem and Air Slash Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High, in more than just battle, as it is also the ruler of a hive more intelligent than its real-life equivalent Weaknesses: Fire, Ice, Flying, Electric, and especially Rock attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Pressure:' Vespiquen's royal essence emanates a power about itself, causing the opponent to expend twice as much energy on its attacks. *'Unnerve:' Vespiquen's royal stature gives off a supernatural instinct for its opponent to be in fear, which has an added effect of not being able to eat berries Moves *'Slash:' Vespiquen rakes the opponent with its clawed hands. It has a high critical hit ratio. *'Fell Stinger:' Vespiquen attacks the opponent with its stinger, attempting to do the final blow. If it succeeds, its attack raises. *'Destiny Bond:' Vespiquen connects with the opponent. If Vespiquen is defeated, so is the opponent. *'Sweet Scent:' Vespiquen uses the honey on its honeycombs to allure the opponent, lowing the evasiveness of him or her. *'Gust:' Vespiquen creates a gust of wind to blow away the opponent in an attempt to damage. *'Poison Sting:' Vespiquen launches a poisonous barb to inject the opponent. This move can poison the opponent. *'Confuse Ray:' Vespiquen releases a strange light that confuses the opponent. *'Fury Cutter:' Vespiquen claws the opponent, which gets stronger and stronger with every hit. *'Pursuit:' Vespiquen hits the opponent with dark energy, and can do double damage if the opponent tries to flee. *'Fury Swipes:' Vespiquen claws at the opponent relentlessly many times. *'Defend Order:' Vespiquen summons Combees to make a living shield, upping physical and special defense. This is one of its signature moves. *'Power Gem:' Vespiquen creates rocks that shoot out energy beams that sparkle like gemstones. *'Heal Order:' Vespiquen summons Combees to heal it. This is another one of its signature moves. *'Toxic:' Vespiquen badly poisons the opponent. Bad Poison's damage increases exponentially over time. *'Air Slash:' Vespiquen slashes the air, which creates a launched blade of air. *'Captivate:' Vespiquen seduces the opponent, which sharply lowers their attack. *'Attack Order:' Vespiquen summons Combees to jump the opponent. This is its final signature move. *'Swagger:' Vespiquen attempts to enrage the opponent, which sharply raises their attack, but confuses them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Pokemon Category:Insects Category:Summoners Category:Bugs Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Rulers Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Rage Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 7